


Chaos Theory

by gekidasa



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed with Milo is messy, sometimes uncomfortable, and never proper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted way back in June 2008 on LJ.

When alone on his own bed, Camus lies on his back in the center of the mattress, spine and limbs perfectly straight, covers drawn up to just below shoulder level. He lies completely still, eyes closed, until sleep overtakes him. When he wakes up, almost exactly seven hours later, he is often in exactly the same position, and the covers haven't shifted from around his shoulders. After getting up, he barely even has to straighten the sheets.

He likes it this way. It's orderly, rational and tidy. It feels proper.

When he and Milo share a bed, it's none of those things. After a night with Milo, he will get up and stare in amusement and dismay at the twisted mess of sheets and discarded blankets. There is no such thing as quickly straightening up the sheets then, especially considering that they're usually also stained with sweat and semen.

But he'll try anyway, to buy himself time to process the memories of the night before, and to get used to the sore muscles that accompany these memories. This is often harder when Milo refuses to get out of bed and continues to lie sprawled sideways across it, the sheets barely covering his naked body. Camus will look down at him, correctly assuming that this is the state of Milo's bed every morning, whether or not he's shared it. Unlike Camus, Milo tosses and turns in bed, makes a mess of it, and doesn't know what it's like to wake up in the same position he fell asleep in.

None of this really changes when he sleeps with Camus. The sheets will twist and tangle in Milo's limbs, and Camus will wake up in the middle of the night to find that Milo is hogging the covers. It's always irritating, in spite of the fact that he's never cold when sleeping with Milo. In fact, sharing a bed with him is often almost uncomfortably warm, because Camus is used to his own cool body temperature being comfortably tempered by crisp sheets that are just enough to ward off the chill night air. No matter how often he experiences it, he never quite becomes used to Milo's hot body lying against his, on top of his, warming the bed and his skin until Camus wakes up feverish, a sheen of sweat covering his body.

After sex ("faire l'amour", Camus calls it, while Milo would probably just call it "fucking" if not for the icy reproach in Camus' eyes if he did), Camus will almost always settle lying on his back, like he would alone, except off to one side instead of in the center of the bed. He'll close his eyes, as if he expects to sleep peacefully still as always, but knowing, anticipating the difference. With his eyes closed he's aware of Milo lying on the bed next to him, languorously emerging from his orgasm until he'll shift and move, trying to find a comfortable position and disturbing Camus' peace as he does. But he won't move, at least not until Milo finally drapes himself on Camus, snaking an arm around his torso, carelessly pushing a leg between his, or tossing it over his hips. At that moment the ghost of a smile will curve Camus' lips and he'll raise the hand not trapped by Milo's body and stroke his lover's skin, or maybe tangle his fingers in the unruly curls of his hair. Milo might sigh, or whisper something against Camus' skin, depending on how far gone he is, and they'll fall asleep like that, peaceful until Milo shifts and tosses in his sleep, his movements and the heat of his body making it impossible for Camus to sleep for long, almost suffocating him, demanding that he move with Milo, that he shift to accommodate the other, who won't release him no matter how fitfully he sleeps.

*

It's never occurred to Camus to leave, or even to just pull away from Milo and try to sleep next to him without touching. Sharing a bed with Milo is messy, sometimes uncomfortable, and never proper.

But it feels natural.


End file.
